Sueños
by Delphos-IZ
Summary: Un abrazo, un lindo sueño que jamás podrá tener, pero será posible que el sueño se haga realidad? Este joven Souma lo descubrirá..
1. Chapter 1

Sueños

Primera parte

Una vez tuve un sueño; un maravilloso sueño.

En el la veía con sus cabellos dorados flotando a la brisa, y me preguntaba si estaba ahí.

Sus brazos me rodeaban, sus ojos me miraban, mientras girábamos sin parar en un remolino de emoción.

-Mi niño…-sus palabras resonaban alegremente en mi corazón, y yo sentía sus tibios labios en mi frente.

"Mi niño", ¡yo era su niño! Papá nos miraba feliz, no con esa mirada impregnada de tristeza, y toda la familia se acercaba a abrazarnos. A abrazarme, ¡a mí!

Yo….

Pero entonces desperté, la busqué, quise llamarla y no la encontré. Entonces recordé que Mutti no me quería.

Froté mis brazos con fuerza, queriendo recordar la sensación de su suave piel en mí, pero era en vano.

Yo no había sentido sus brazos en muchos años, alguna que otra vez en Casa Souma, nos encontrábamos y tal vez era cortesía (o como yo soñaba un vago recuerdo de mí), me daba un suave beso en la mejilla.

Mutti...mis pensamientos se iban otra vez a su hermoso rostro, al cabello rubio igual al mío, el que le gustó a papá.

-Momiji…la escuela-era Haru que me esperaba en la entrada. Maquillaje despedí de los sirvientes y abordé el auto. ¿Cómo sería la escuela si ella me trajera?

Los árboles pasaban rápidamente y yo miraba por la ventana, esperando verla por casualidad al doblar la esquina.

-Hmm- Haru me recordó que teníamos que bajar y lo hicimos. Me despedí del chofer, caminamos juntos hasta el salón, había un gran alboroto. Sin pensarlo dos veces me metí al alboroto y me encontré junto a otro de mi casa.

-Yuki!!!-todo el salón se apiñaba alrededor para ver aunque fuera la sombra del rostro del "príncipe"

Lo saludé como siempre, era un gran día y aun no me encontraba con el presidente de la escuela.

Reí fuertemente para recordar a todos lo maravilloso que era Yuki y sentí, muchas miradas femeninas tirando carros de miel en mi persona.

Así que era otro evento de la escuela para recaudar fondos, no sería nada difícil para Yuki con ese aspecto.

-…el director me ha pedido que inviten a sus padres-dijo finalmente Yuki mirando a otra parte, para él también era algo incomodo ese asunto.

Para nosotros los de zodiaco, es complicado lidiar con este tipo de situaciones, pero sé que Hatori pensará en una forma de arreglarlo todo, después de todo es él quien siempre nos ayuda.

Cuando terminó de hablarlo decidí seguirlo, este nuevo festival podría ser un problema.

Afortunadamente no puede decirle nada, Kyou se encargó de meterse en nuestro camino y después de intentar y fallar (como siempre) de derribar a Yuki, apareció ella.

-No pelees.-dijo con esa voz suya tan amable, y Kyou se vio obligado a hacer como ella decía.

Era algo sorprendente, ella no era nadie, ella estaba sola y dentro de todos los Souma del zodiaco, no había ninguno que no la quisiera.

-Toohru!-corrí para darle un abrazo, me encantaba ver la cara de aflicción de Kyou y el nerviosismo de Yuki.

A donde vas mocoso, debes ser más cuidadoso!- otra vez había tropezado con el presidente.

Tohru! Me está maltratando-

Presidente por favor Momiji no le ha hecho nada-dijo la joven poniéndose frente a mi.

Es una vergüenza para la escuela, y lo que le hacen a esta gloriosa institución lo siento en mi corazón.

Momiji solo hace lo que es mejor.-susurró Haru mirando al presidente, quien involuntariamente tuvo un escalofrío.

Seguro esto es por un mal de familia.-dijo el presidente señalando el cabello de Haru

¿¡Cómo te atreves!?-el puño de Kyou estaba cada vez más cerca del presidente, y parecía dispuesto a acercarlo más.

Bien, si no lo es, ¡pruébalo!, traigan a sus padres-dijo el presidente escudándose en sus asistentes.

Ninguno dijo nada, Tohru percibiendo la tensión en el aire le contestó:

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, cada quien es distinto a sus padres..

-¿cómo te explicas que todos los Souma sean tan extraños? Voy a aclarar el misterio-siguió el presidente colocado a una prudente distancia.

-¿Quieres decir que Yuki es un fenómeno?...-escuché la voz apagada de Haru

-Bueno, es increíblemente bello…. –el presidente se ruborizó- pero ese no es el punto, quiero ver a sus padres, dicen que de tal palo tal astilla-dijo finalmente y se alejó de ahí acompañado por sus asistentes.

-¿qué haremos?-dijo Tohru en voz baja mientras miraba tristemente a donde estaba el presidente gritándole a una chica.

-Si sólo hubiésemos estado nosotros no hubiese importado, con un par de golpes se arregla-Kyou decía lo único que podía pensar

Gato tontito…..el pasillo estaba lleno y personas como Yuki y Haru no pasaban desapercibidas.

-Es culpa de la rata! Si no te siguieran no hubieran escuchado!-soltó Kyou provocando a Yuki.

-Realmente no importa…-dijo Yuki y caminó hacia su salón.

Haru y Kyou lo siguieron solo quedamos Tohru y yo.

-Y ahora que haremos?-dijo Tohru mirándome con tristeza, yo había estado todo el rato jugando con una pelota pretendiendo no oír nada.

-Jugar!- le lancé la pelota y corrimos por el pasillo.

Era mejor no preocuparla más, seguro después encontraríamos la forma.

Siempre la hay, pensé y recordé a Mutti con Hatori aquella tardé que dejé de ser su hijo.

_-Estás segura de que no te vas a arrepentir, una vez que lo haga no hay vuelta atrás-_

_-De lo único que me arrepiento es de haber sacado ese ser vivo de mi!-_

Sí, siempre había una forma….


	2. 1 1

Un festival .un plan 2 personas

(Mil disculpas por la tardanza... he vivido meses infernales, Momiji...)

-No-dijo Hatori mientras miraba al pequeño que tenía enfrente; mientras me miraba.

Le había contado todo el asunto del festival y luego de pensarlo, Hatori había dicho no.

-Pero no puedes borrarle la memoria a todos.-le recordé sonriendo como solía hacerlo otro Souma, que podía exasperar al médico.

-Da igual, encontraremos la forma, pero lo que propones no funcionará.-

-Pero Hari…-empecé a decirle de forma cariñosa, mirándolo como entornando los ojos. Una mirada que me hacia ver como el hermoso conejo que podía ser.

-Es muy sencillo, tú vas como familia de Haru, Yuki va con Ayame, y Kyou va con Shigure-

Sólo pensar en las últimas propuestas me arrancó una sonrisa, sabía que mis dos primos jamás aguantarían estar en la escuela con esos dos.

-Se darán cuenta que no somos sus padres-Hatori me miró con una de esas miradas bajo cero.

-Lo sé, pero si van igual, la gente enloquece con ustedes y se olvidan del objetivo original.

El médico me miró por unos momentos, como reflexionando si era conveniente o no hacer tan extraño plan.

-Puede ser que funcione, pero si se llegase a enterar Akito….-de manera involuntaria puso la mano en su ojo malo y yo sentí como una sombra se cernía sobre nosotros.

Era cierto, si Akito se enteraba, corríamos un grave riesgo, podíamos tener un horrible encuentro, por mi mente pasó el recuerdo de una de aquellas ocasiones, pero la voz de Hatori me regresó.

-Supongamos que hacemos esto, tú con quien irías?-me preguntó y poniendo la mirada más inocente que pude tener contesté:

Ya se me ocurrirá algo, yo sé que hay alguien por ahí.

**1 1**

Es tan hermosa, tan bella, cuando la veo pasar por el edificio de papá con su cabello dorado y brillante, de la mano trae a mi hermana; Momo.

Camina con paso seguro, nada le preocupa, nunca recordaría que alguna vez dio a luz a un pobre niño maldito.

Jamás sabría que al tomarlo entre sus brazos se convertiría en conejo, y todo el amor maternal se disiparía.

Su suave boca carmesí, no volvería a proferir maldición alguna a los Souma, sus ojos no llorarían por horas deseando morir, por llevar semejante criatura dentro.

Y sin embargo la quiero, y aunque lo arriesgue todo, lo haré.

-Oh eres tú-su voz me llamó con piedad, y era natural, frente a ella tenía a un pequeño niño llorón.

-como es que estas llorando?-dijo con su acento extraño medio alemán.

No dije nada, seguí llorando, me di la vuelta como un niño berrinchudo y seguí con el plan.

-No encuentras a tus papás?-me preguntó angustiada. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver su cara llena de tristeza, misericordia y miedo.

Su mano empezó a acariciar mis cabellos.

-Por que no me cuentas?

Comencé a balbucear, pero no entendió nada, así que después de mucho rogar y usar un par de pañuelos, me llevó a la cafetería del edificio.

Pidió un café y un jugo para mi, le di un trago como desconfiando.

-No te preocupes puedes contarme, bebe, todo estará bien-que irónico, pensé amargamente, mi madre se portaba intentando ser mi madre, aunque ella misma había decidido dejar de serlo.

-Habrá un festival en la escuela….-sollocé –me pidieron que llevara a mis padres, pero ellos están de viaje-mentí

-Pero eso lo debe saber la escuela, por que te aflige?-dijo pestañeando con suavidad.

-Me han molestado en la escuela, por que mis padres no están, dicen que soy un huérfano de la calle-mentí pensando que podrían pensar cualquier cosa menos esa.

-Como me gustaría ayudarte!-dijo de pronto, con la mirada más tierna que jamás conocí, excepto quizás la de Tohru.

Bajé la cara, como haciendo una pausa dramática, y esperé a que preguntara en que podía ayudarme.

-Tu y yo nos parecemos, podría ser que tu fueras a la escuela como mi madre?, no tienes que hacer mucho, solo tienes que ir un rato, una hora si quieres…-dije, aplicando la misma formula que con Hatori.

-Pero no sé nada de ti, y no se si estaría bien….-dijo preocupada, sus dedos pasaban por la taza de café de un lado para otro, evidentemente estaba considerando mi oferta.

-Podríamos hablar y salir un par de veces, así sabrías todo de mí y cuando fueras al festival serías mi mamá.-

Que ella fuera mi mamá, mi mamá de verdad, quería un respuesta y la quería ya, quería saber si en verdad me ayudaría, para no tener que volver a sufrir un No por respuesta.

-Esta bien-me sonrió y acarició mi mano con delicadeza-Pero mantengamos esto en secreto, que te parece si mañana nos vemos aquí mismo y ya vemos a donde vamos.-sugirió.

-Gracias!!-tuve el impulso de abrazarla, pero recordé que los abrazos estaban vetados para mi, yo nunca tendría un abrazo de mi madre, y aunque ella se esforzara jamás sería mi madre de verdad, aunque tal vez, solo por una vez la tendría para mi.


	3. El parque de mis sueños

El Parque de mis sueños

**El Parque de mis sueños**

Miré alrededor el parque de diversiones, era el mismo de siempre, lleno de juegos y voces que reían, pero esta vez era diferente, no estaba solo o con papá.

Mamá estaba conmigo.

Me había costado trabajo convencerla para que viniera, pero era importante que entendiera cosas de mí, quería hacer un último esfuerzo por nosotros. Sería una última lucha para ser una familia de verdad.

-¿A donde quieres subir primero?- me preguntó suavemente, sacándome de mis meditaciones.

Señale una montaña rusa y abordamos, la vi acomodarse a mi lado en el diminuto vagón rojo.

-Señora, ¿está segura de querer subir a su hijo?-dijo el operador encontrando lo que era tan evidente e ignorado.

Mi madre asintió y me sonrió.

-Tu plan funciona Momiji, supongo que tendré que llamarte hijo-su voz se cortó por la velocidad.

Al bajar del juego fuimos a buscarle un poco de agua, llamé a los médicos de la zona, no había pensado que Mutti fuese tan sensible.

Un par de hombres de blanco se acercaron a nosotros y me pidieron que la dejara, que ellos la llevarían a la enfermería, pero me negué a soltarla.

Al llegar a la enfermería el médico me pidió que saliera de la habitación, pero me negué.

-Mi madre sólo me tiene a mí-dije con auténtica seriedad y cesaron las protestas, después de todo ¿quienes eran ellos para separar a madre e hijo?

Transcurrieron varios minutos, media hora o más, Mutti empezó a reaccionar.

-Momiji, sigues aquí ¿en verdad te recuerdo a tu mamá?-dijo con una voz cansada y debilitada por el esfuerzo.

-Eres idéntica a mi mamá, ella también era alemana.-le dije con tristeza, pensando en lo dura que podía ser la vida.

Ahora tenía que ser yo el que le recordara lo importante que es una madre para un hijo.

-¿Qué pasó con ella?-me dijo en alemán, olvidando que aquí nadie lo hablaba y no había seguridad de que yo lo conociera.

-Mutti se fue-dije sencillamente mirándola con ternura; mi madre, era una mujer muy inocente.

-Te he estropeado el día, deberías irte a casa.-susurró cerrando lo ojos.

-No puedo dejarte aquí, no cuando tu eres Mutti- dije en un susurro casi inaudible.

-Tu madre debe estar orgullosa de ti, yo siempre quise un niño, un niño como tú-dijo mientras su voz se extinguía. Apreté su mano contra mi pecho.

-Y yo siempre te quise a ti, Mutti-le dije en alemán.


End file.
